


Uh, Oh!  You're in Trouble!

by ANaTHEMaDEVIsed



Series: Uh Oh! You're in Trouble! [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed/pseuds/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed
Summary: Maggie and the Danvers sisters have a chat in the DEO break room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work belong to their respective owners. As this material is an interpretation of the original and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> Spoilers:  
> All of it.
> 
> Author’s Notes:  
> Just a little fluff and fun.

“Before you take another step, you should know that my sister wants to drop kick your ass to Rao.”

“That’s their red sun god, yeah?” Maggie smirked and Alex could only roll her eyes semi-indulgent. What most people who knew Kara didn’t know was that on occasion Kara’s temper burned white hot and uncontrollable. This was hardly a matter over which it could be advised that Maggie shrug noncommittally and rustle through the break room refrigerator for pilfered snacks.

“Maggie!” Alex tried for firm, while somewhat mesmerised by the sight of how well Yoga helped with the definition currently happening in Maggie’s skinniest of jeans.

“Alex!” Maggie retorted, playfully.

“Please take this seriously. Please.” Alex arched an expectant eyebrow as Maggie bumped the refrigerator door closed with her hip having found a Green Machine smoothie. Winn’s Green Machine smoothie, Alex noted as Maggie cracked the top and took a lengthy swig.

“Ah, here’s your sister now.” She licked hypnotically at smoothie mustache on her upper lip while nodding her head to the doorway. Alex blinked and tried to refocus on the storm that was about to blow into the room behind her.

“Detective Sawyer. I will have a word with you.” Kara stood in her Supergirl means business pose. Alex spun already placating.

“Kara, seriously, calm down.”

“Will you, baby Danvers, have a word with me?” Maggie took a dismissive swig from the smoothie and tilted her head in mocking attention.

“Oh I’m gonna bring …” Kara stumbled, her trash talk game transparently not as tight as she’d prefer in these situations. “Alex, step aside while I pummel your ex.”

“Since when …” Maggie began, stifling an amused chuckle as she watched what surely was a futile gesture, Alex’s hand held in warning before the Girl of Steel’s heaving chest.

“Kara, I swear I will call Mom.” Alex threatened in a moment of rich insight into how arguments between the Danvers sisters unfolded when they were growing up. 

“But Alex!” Kara whined. She stomped and crossed her arms in a fit that left Maggie to openly guffaw. Kara’s gaze narrowed on the reaction and the pouting vanished. She swelled, floating upwards to hover ominously. “I will melt that face off your … face.” Kara growled. Maggie bent, laughing harder.

“Really Sawyer.” Alex spun to regard her girlfriend in open incredulity. “Stop antagonizing my sister.”

“Or she’ll burn my face off my face?” Maggie hiccuped and laughed even harder.

“Yes.” Kara agreed floating closer even as Alex tried unsuccessfully to anchor her, arms locked and straining around Kara’s waist. “I will. So stop laughing you … cheater.” Maggie snorted then paused. Cheater? 

“Wait, what?” Maggie straightened, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“You heard me, Detective Sawyer.”

“I … Alex?” Maggie glanced at Alex expectantly. “Why does your sister think I’m your ex and why did she just call me a cheater?”

“Because she dumped you for being a cheating cheater you ..." Kara paused, flailed, then went with instinct, "cheater.” She floated forward, Alex’s feet scrambling for purchase on the polished concrete floor but only scraping as she was tugged along for the ride. “And now I’m going to melt your face.” Alex struggled to hang on with one arm while digging her phone out of her back pocket.

“I’m calling Mom, not even kidding right now.” Alex grimaced, fumbling to unlock her phone. “Okay google, call Mommy.” She shouted.

“No wait!” Kara halted, dropping swiftly to the floor and subsequently sending Alex sprawling. “Don’t!”

“Alexandra, sweetie …” The phone barely had a chance to ring before giving way to Eliza’s voice. tinny over the speakerphone. Alex scrambled on her stomach, clawing fruitlessly across the floor as she played a quickly losing game of keep away with Kara. Kara reeled her in, hand over hand, gripping ankle, leg, utility belt while Alex valiantly tried to slip from Kara’s unrelenting grasp.

“Mom tell Kara to stop trying to kill my girlfriend!” Alex shouted in a rush as Kara managed easily to wrestle the phone away.

“What? Kara Danvers!” Eliza, voice instantly shifting to authoritarian had both women frozen in place. Kara had managed to pin Alex to the floor one handed, while triumphantly holding the phone well out of Alex’s reach. Maggie glanced up imagining how this scene might appear to outside observers passing by the break room with its abundance of privacy-defying glass walls. Surprisingly, the corridor was empty. Apparently, DEO agents had plenty to keep them busy while the Danvers sisters wrestled on the ground over a phone.

That left only Maggie as wide-eyed audience to the full parental smackdown disembodied Eliza danvers was delivering with aplomb. “I suggest one of you two quickly explain ...” The shouting match that followed was halted by Eliza’s terse, “Enough.” Maggie folded her arms, making an impressed noise in the back of her throat. She couldn’t think of a single time either Alex or Kara were so utterly still and silent. Noted, Eliza Danvers was a woman with whom to be reckoned.

“You two cannot possibly think I want to hear all that shouting over this phone. Whatever it is, you are certainly old enough to work this out on your own.” Eliza scolded, impatience clear in her tone. Her voice dropped, and Maggie had to strain to hear. Eliza had fallen into the swiftly recognizable whisper-shouting oh so common among angered parents called upon to tell off a child while at work “If I have to come all the way out there, neither of you will be the least bit pleased. You stop this bickering this instant, or so help me ...”

“Yes, ma’am” Alex and Kara chorused. Maggie stifled a giggle at their identically chastised posture. 

“I expect far better behavior from the both of you. Am I understood? Alexandra?”

“I understand.” Alex murmured.

“Sorry Eliza, love you.” Kara mumbled.

“Me too, Mom.” Alex added.

“Love you too, babies.” Eliza hung up without another word and Kara side-eyed Alex, handing over the phone.

“You just had to call her.” Kara muttered.

“She always takes your side anyway.” Alex huffed, shoving the phone into her back pocket.

“That was eye-opening.” Maggie interjected and received an immediate scowl from Kara.

“I will still …” She began then pursed her lips, heaving a put upon sigh as Alex arched an eyebrow in challenge. Kara threw up her hands in frustration. “Why are you protecting her?”

“Maybe because no one deserves to have their face melted off.” Alex replied easily, cracking a smile in amusement. Kara chuckled and Alex bumped her shoulder affectionately. “I appreciate the attempt to look out for me, lil’un.”

“I’m not so little anymore.” Kara attempted a frown at the childhood nickname, but couldn’t repress a smile at her sister’s prodding. She glanced away from Alex just long enough to acknowledge Maggie. “It’s time I started taking care of you as much as you always take care of me.”

“First off, you’ll always be my baby sister, no matter what else changes.” Alex, also acknowledged Maggie’s presence. “And this is something you should let me handle, alright?”

“Fine.” Kara acquiesced and after a quick squeeze yielding a small “oof” from Alex, she turned to depart.

“That’s right, you better …”Maggie began, only to be quickly silenced by a hard look from Alex.

“Finish that sentence only if you want a laser makeover.” Alex instructed, Maggie, held her hands up conceding that now was certainly not the time to goad the omnipotent being with a now demonstrated short temper. Kara whisked herself from the break room with little other fanfare than a slight breeze.

“So why does your sister think I cheated on you?”

“Oh!” Alex waved it off as if it were nothing. “She was going through my phone and read one of my texts. I called you a cheater.”

“At pool?!” Maggie exclaimed, instantly incensed remembering the conversation in question. “A cheater at pool?! Why wouldn’t you clarify that?” Alex sighed rolling her eyes.

“Don’t be so melodramatic.” Maggie’s mouth opened with what certainly would have been a coarse retort at the accusation had Alex not pressed onward, “She didn’t give me a chance. She flew off in a rage with bad information and an impromptu plan for vengeance. So impulsive, that one.” Alex glanced away in feigned innocence, “ Who knows where she gets it.”

“She was going to burn off my face, Alex.” Maggie turned and placed the half-consumed smoothie back in the refrigerator before walking from the room visibly miffed.

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have cheated at pool.” Alex replied, with little in the way of an attempt to hide her amusement.

Maggie gave a bland, “Ha!” and kept walking, only calling over her shoulder in response, “You’re sleeping on the couch, Danvers, indefinitely.”

“Well that’s hardly …” Alex began to protest and Maggie paused, turning to level a glare that brooked little in the way of argument. “Yeah, I guess that’s fair.”


End file.
